dragnix_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
Believix
Believix is a transformation the Dragnix achieved in Season 4. It is the transformation after Enchantix, but due to the fact the girls fly back to Magixat the end of the season, it is said not to be the final form, and as Miss Faragonda said in The Fairy Hunters of Season 4, Believix is a higher level fairy form which can be accessed by Enchantix Fairies, but it was never mentioned by her that it was the Final Fairy Form, but only one of many other Higher Level Fairy Forms. * Previous Transformation: Enchantix * Next Transformation: Harmonix * Sub-transformations: Sophix and Lovix Requirements For a Fairy to earn her Believix form, she has to make people believe in fairies and magic, thus Believix can only be earned on Earth or somewhere where people do not believe in magic. Believix gets stronger when more people believe in magic, which means that if a fairy does not convince people to believe in fairies and magic, her powers will weaken. The Believix comes with four types of wings: the normal wings, and then the fairy has Speedix, Zoomix and Tracix wings. The Winx Club earn their Believix in A Fairy in Danger because Aqua believes in them. In Diana's Kingdom, the Dragnix earn another new power called Sophix, this is one of the Gifts of Destiny (the Gift of Wisdom) and give the Dragnix Light akin to Doori's and the ability to be in complete harmony with life. The Second Gift (the Gift of Heart) boosts their courage and they earn Lovix, a transformation that gives them ice powers. The Third Gift (the Gift of Darkness) did not give the girls a new transformation, it was instead a power to bring someone dead back to life, but they could use it only one time. Magical Abilities With Believix, a fairy has the power to reach out to someone's heart and help people overcome their bad habits or weaknesses. Every fairy has a different type of this power: * Miu: Sparkle Heart * Doori: Breath of Light * Hyang: Dawn of Fire * Azami: Strength of Moon * Tsukiko: Spirit of Courage Gifts of Destiny : Main article: Gifts of Destiny The powers of Believix Fairies are ineffective against Major Fairies of Earth as these are the Supreme Guardians of Nature, and of Earth's magic. Therefore the Winx needed higher powers to face the Major Fairies and were given the Gifts of Destiny by the Ethereal Fairies. The Gifts of Nature provide Believix Fairies with two more sub-transformations: Sophix, that allows them to unite with nature in the Kingdom of Diana, and Lovix that helps them in the cold regions of the North were Aurora rules. Appearance The fairies clothing is more casual themed in this form than other forms. The fact that it looks this way could be since they obtained this form on Earth and that they are styled similarly to Earth clothing. It mainly consists of stylized skirts and/or caprices with with knee high socks and boots or sandals (similar to what they wear regularly). The wings show images that could either relate to the power or power theme (Hyang's wings have a repeating firer pattern, Azami has a moon pattern, and Doori with hearts). They all also obtain a type of wrist accessory, like Miu with fingerless gloves and Hyang with smaller versions of her arm gloves. Gallery